


quickie

by actualtrash



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, please don’t read this expecting anything good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualtrash/pseuds/actualtrash
Summary: shin gets his dick sucked. thats it
Relationships: Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	quickie

When she grabs the front of his shirt with one hand and tumbles into an empty storage closet, it is not as stealthy as the two of them would like to think it is.

Her lips are on his as he’s still feeling for the wall behind them. When he finds it, presses his back against it, and knocks over a stray broom— mop— _something_ that hits the floor with the intensity of a whip; his hands come up in the darkness to guide her clumsy mouth to his.

She kisses him like it’s their first and it’s their last, fingers gripping his shoulders and easing their way up his neck. Her bare hands overlap at the front of his nape and he feels her weight on his collarbone. Just the feeling of her touch, slipping over his adam’s apple, her thumbs eagerly on each side of his skin, makes his heart hammer. 

“What—“ Shin flounders and Noi lets him gasp with his lower lip between her teeth. In the moment he hesitates, she’s predator and he’s prey. With his face in her palms, Noi wordlessly pushes them back together. If not for her tongue swiping across his, he would have let it slide.

Shin tears them apart. It’s too dark to see the exact face Noi is making, but he’s also not sure if he could handle it well.

“What are we doing,” He asks, not yet a no.

Noi’s still holding on, as if she’d lose him without touch. “Having some fun together.”

_Pleasure seeker. This is just fun._

His hands are embarrassingly slack on her shoulders, and Shin wonders if this lack of resistance is too much of a giveaway.

“Noi, I don’t know, it’s—“ Shin’s breath hitches. _It’s too much, he’s too excited for his own good._ He sighs, then drinks in air to fill his empty lungs. “How... far?”

Up to anything but good, Noi hesitates like she’s actually thinking and doesn’t have a scripted, sultry line planned out already. “How far do you want to take it, Senpai?”

“Stop it, that’s such a bullshit answer.”

Whatever. He doesn’t even think they could _try_ to do it in here.

Well— standing, maybe, but it’s barely wide enough like this. 

... She’s too loud, anyway.

Whining at his reluctance, she asks: “Can I just kiss you until someone finds us?”

That last part doesn’t sound particularly enjoyable, so he ignores it. Selective hearing. Sheepishly, Shin drops the arm between them, and lets Noi advance. 

She’s the one who presses their mouths together and holds him in place again, wasting no time coaxing her tongue into his mouth. Groaning, because it’s as wet and warm as ever, Shin tries to return the favor by moving his tongue in tandem with hers.

Shin likes kissing her. Maybe not as much as she likes kissing him. He doesn’t dislike it. 

Noi isn’t a bad kisser anymore, at least. She doesn’t bring their foreheads together in explosive collisions, or comically pucker her lips like she’s been sucking on lemons anymore. And when she pounces, shoving him against a bed, or a wall, or a sofa, or a countertop, he’s no longer left wiping her spit off of his chin.

Noi’s too quick of a learner, making it humiliating for Shin when he can’t keep up. When he’s left panting as she ravishes him, planting kisses on his jaw, or sucking bruises down his neck, or licking the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue.

She never fails to get him into it, which is why it’s so easy to rope him into her bad ideas.

When he leans in to deepen the kiss, Noi withdraws. He opens his eyes, and even in the dark, he can see her grinning. He’s sure the _in-the-midst-a-particularly-horny-make out-sesh_ expression is somehow endearing to her, but she never takes into account that; unlike her, he has an ounce of shame.

He lunges at her and the impact is hard enough to hurt in a way that makes her moan.

After a minute, they part. They’re both quiet and both breathless. For the time being, it feels even.

Noi’s hands drag across the width of shoulders, down his torso until he feels one of her fingernails catch on his shirt’s button. He feels the pull on his jacket as she uses it to stabilize herself and sink down onto her knees.

For a second, he’s confused; but then he remembers what kind of person Noi is, what sort of situation they’re in, and how there’s no fucking way she hasn’t planned this from the beginning. 

“Weasel,” he calls her, listening to the unbuckling of his own belt with a worrying amount of ease.

His pants are promptly bunched at his thighs before he can bring himself to be cautious and stop. He hears the fabric of her outfit shift against itself as she rises onto her haunches to knead him through his boxers.

The hallway’s warm light that shines through the crack of the door is just enough to illuminate her pale hands and keep her backlit, so all he can see is the way she works to get him hard (although it honestly doesn’t take that much effort on her part because he’s already worked up).

Noi palms him until she can feel his erection, after he’s pitched a tent she deems worthy. Keeping her hands flat on his upper-thighs, the flesh parts of her palm rest on his pelvic bone. The way she reaches for his waistband has him suppressing a shudder, and he’s closing his eyes like a kid getting a shot. 

When he looks, he’d rather see _her_ , would rather be on his knees instead. But-... this isn’t the worst. She’s not outright touching him yet, just letting her skin warm up his. She runs her fingers up his lower belly, over where his skin his held taut and carved with muscle, and over those spots because she knows they’re sensitive. _God. She’s touchy enough with the lights on._ Noi goes over his happy-trail, has her right hand’s fingers trace his pubic mound, delicately twist the light hair there— and embarrassingly, he bucks towards her.

Maybe someone stupid wouldn’t notice in the dark, but he can _sense_ her glee, making him flush red all the way to his ears and wish she wasn’t so perceptive.

She finds the length and traces the shape, makes it feels like she’s reading braille on his cock before she finally curls her fingers around his base. He sighs, breathing like he had just gone deep-water-diving.

 _It’s friction_ , Shin berates himself, throbbing under her touch. _Get a hold of yourself._

With the flat of her finger, Noi thumbs his tip, and they suddenly both notice how sticky it is. She jumps at the chance to take advantage, roll her thumbpad underneath his glans and milk out beads of precum. He squirms, like he always does whenever she does this, crossing his arms over his stomach to guard the growing pit in his belly. 

“Feel good?” She asks, letting up and circling her fingers around his length.

_Obviously._

He grunts in response, breathing out heavy from his nose. The time limit this closet has imposed is adding a factor of urgency to his orgasm but she’s certainly... taking her time. Stroking him in long, vapid motions. 

Shin stares down at her in the dark, making out the shapes of her untroubled smile.

“Noi,” He coughs, absolutely unambiguous. 

Changing her mind (apparently), Noi brings him to her mouth and places her lips around his head. She hums, as if she’s going to answer with her mouth full.

Shin curses, tripping over his breath. He thought he could catch a break. He feels her hand move to his hip, then her blunt fingernails claw as gently as one can claw into the meaty part of his thigh. His upper thigh— maybe, or-... okay, she’s grabbing his ass.

She glides back and forth, taking him in and out of her mouth carefully compared to how she does everything else (because of previous mishaps involving overeagerness and forgetting there are teeth in her mouth). Noi’s good with her tongue, Shin is reminded, as if they weren’t making out mere minutes ago. She’s unabashed and unashamed and licks him in a way that has Shin’s head lolling to the side.

 _Worked up_ is an understatement. He might overheat in this stuffy closet, cramped in the clutches of a walking, talking furnace. Her hands are burning him up, and so is the roof of her mouth, and so is the underside of her tongue—

A sound leaves his throat, strained and breathless.

In response, she hums with his dick almost entirely in her mouth. He buckles, leaning over to moan out loud. He can’t help but panic. Hopefully, it was quiet enough to pass off as... closet noises.

When he straightens up, he realizes his hands have been at his sides almost the entire time. Fuck. He’s... really no good at this, is he? It’s much easier to service, to provide, to have something to do. He doesn’t know how Noi manages to look not-awkward during moments like these— and _furthermore_ how she manages to look sexy.

He knows it’s okay to touch her, but he still hesitates before placing his hands on her head, combing back a fistful of her soft hair. He’s so bashful about it, it hurts.

What he does not expect Noi to do is bring her face up, look him in the eyes with a doe-like stare, and his dick in her mouth. He can see less than half of her, and yet he’s still sure, she’s the prettiest person he’ll ever meet.

It’s right then, when his defenses are down, when she uses the tip of her tongue on the tip of his cock. Easily taking his length into her mouth, he finds himself gasping for air, trying to slow down the process and wondering if that was too fast but he really doesn’t know how much more he can take.

Shin interrupts his own gasp to call out her name, which is probably a good enough warning. When he feels the familiar warm rush of orgasm and the involuntary spasms as he drains his balls, he fists his hands into Noi’s locks. 

She stays in place until it’s all done, until he lets go of her and she stops sucking, deciding to instead bask in the accomplishment of a job-well-done. When she does pull back, it’s with the dawning realization that there’s nowhere to spit. Shin is busy catching his breath, not in the mindset to worry about _where_ she can dribble out a mouthful of his cum. When he tunes back in, he hears her swallow, then rasp grossly as if she had drank a shot of strong liquor. 

He’s inclined to apologize, but before he can, she kisses him. Closed mouth. Thank god.

“Soooo... how was that?”

He’s a little dazed. A little confused. He nods.

“Good, I—“ He’s dizzy, in a floaty, nice kind of way. “I think we should get out of here.”

Noi nods, and he can see her arm flit up in the darkness to wipe at her mouth. He fumbles for his pants before she reaches for the doorknob and—

_clrk._

Huh? Noi tugs it again.

_clrk._

Shin looks up from his belt, not noticing yet how askew his glasses are.

Noi pushes this time, and it makes the same exact noise.

“...”

The mansion doors, other than the bedrooms, lock from the outside and not the in, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to practice writing smut for them not sure if it’s acceptable but i wanted to have it out of the way!
> 
> anyway thank you for reading :D


End file.
